


Ours

by MerryLilHobbit



Series: Newt and Tina [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (very early-pregnancy sex), Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: The thought made his heart lift in his chest, a feeling of warmth and happiness spreading through the entirety of his body. She had told him the previous evening, somewhat anxious, and he had been so unbelievably ecstatic; by the summer of the following year, he would be a father.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



> Guess who has returned to writing after a very-short break? (hint: it’s me)
> 
> This is for @katiehavok – a bit different from the original prompt but, meh, whatever, it’s still Tina being pregnant and Newt being doting so I feel that’s good enough :’) 
> 
> This is extremely fluffy soft smut, so much so that it might rot your teeth. 
> 
> I hope that it’s to your liking! :)
> 
> (Sorry for the awful title - I’m awful at naming fics!)
> 
> I’ve set this in November 1930 so it does fit with my usual Newtina stories, during the first pregnancy.

Surprisingly, Newt was the first to wake that morning; usually Tina was the first one up in the morning, getting prepared for work and leaving whilst he was still sleeping. As he slowly came to, blinking in the dim sunshine that filtered through the curtains and into the bedroom, he realized that he was pressed against his wife and smiled to himself contently – it was all coming back to him now.

_I don’t believe it…we’re going to have a baby._

The thought made his heart lift in his chest, a feeling of warmth and happiness spreading through the entirety of his body. She had told him the previous evening, somewhat anxious, and he had been so unbelievably _ecstatic_ ; by the summer of the following year, he would be a father – he and Tina would be _parents_ with a baby, _their_ baby. He had, admittedly, shed a few tears at the news – but of joy, for he had never been happier.

His wife was so wonderful, Newt reflected as he gazed at her; he was so thankful for her, and for this precious gift that she would be giving him. Years ago, he would have never thought it possible that he would be married, let alone a _father-to-be_ ; he had always been considered odd, and he had come to terms with the strong possibility that he would be alone for his life, save for his creatures. But then he had met Tina and it had all changed – and he honestly didn’t mind a bit.

Careful not to wake her, he tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled when she gave a murmur in her sleep but didn’t wake. It was rare that he got to see his wife like this, asleep and peaceful, and he relished in it; she looked simply radiant in the early morning light, eyelashes fanned across her cheeks and hair sticking up in several directions. There were a few pink marks across her skin from where he had gotten particularly amorous during their celebrations last night, proof of him loving and cherishing her – proof that she was his. Newt strongly suspected that he had similar marks across his own torso, and he _loved_ it because he was just as much hers as she was his.

Almost absent-mindedly, he pressed his hand against her stomach; she was still flat there, of course, not yet showing the more obvious physical signs of pregnancy, but he already couldn’t wait until she _did_ start to show. The fact that she was with child – _his_ child, for that matter – sent a flutter through him that he couldn’t explain; there was something so natural about it, something so wonderful. It was a result of the love they shared, he thought, and he knew that seeing her abdomen grow round with the proof of this would just make him love her all the more.

Tina stirred beside him, shifting positions so that her head was lying on his shoulder and his hand pressed more firmly against her stomach; her breathing changed, a sign that she was starting to wake, and he watched her face intently. Her eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times as they got used to the light, and it took a moment before she seemed to register him – and then her face lit up, bright and contented.

“Good morning,” She murmured, voice low as she leaned into him.

Newt grinned, almost bashfully. “Morning, love.” He started to stroke her stomach, his breath warm on her face. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” She told him, smiling radiantly. “Better than fine.”

One of her own hands joined his on her belly, linking their fingers together. “I am so unbelievably happy, Tina,” He mumbled contently, and his eyes were shining. “You have no idea how much this means to me…how overjoyed I am.”

Tina looked delighted by his words. “I was worried that you wouldn’t…that it might be too soon,” She admitted, appearing almost _embarrassed_. “We didn’t exactly plan it, and I didn’t know if you’d _want_ this.”

“Tina, you have no idea…” He trailed off, at a loss for words. “I never thought I’d be a _father_ , I must admit, but then I never thought I’d be _married_ …the fact that you’re giving me this chance to be one is _amazing_.”

He simply didn’t have the words to describe it, but he knew that actions spoke louder for them both and so he brushed his lips over hers. To his surprise, she gave a quiet groan and reached to tangle her fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss; he shifted to hover over her, closing his eyes as he relished in the feel of her mouth against his own.

When they separated for air, they were both rather breathless; Tina exhaled heavily, hands now running over his shoulders and over the skin of his bare back. “I love you _so much_.”

“I love you too,” Newt murmured softly, and his eyes were tearfully happy as he looked down at her. “You have no idea how much I love you…you brilliant, magnificent woman.”

She pressed an open-mouth kiss to his jaw, clutching him close to herself. “Please, show me…I want you to touch me, Newt, _please_.”

He wasn’t about to deny her that, of course, and he leaned down to leave small kisses on her neck; his hands started to roam her body, feeling the soft expanse of skin beneath his fingertips and the way she arched for him. Her groan reverberated in the air around them as he brushed over her breasts and nipples, tweaking and squeezing as he moved his mouth further down her body.

“ _Amazing_ ,” He whispered, lips grazing against her collarbone. “Absolutely _amazing_.”

Tina moaned, fisting her hand in his mussed hair. “ _Newt_ …Mercy Lewis, _don’t stop_.”

“I have no intentions of stopping, love,” He said huskily, now lowering his mouth over her breast.

She cried out beneath him, twisting in pleasure as he sucked and ran his tongue over a puckered nipple; she could feel a heat starting to grow between her legs already, and she severely hoped that her husband would follow through on his promise. A low hiss left her throat when he started to lavish the other nipple, his hands running down her body and to her thighs; she felt him gently prompting her to open her legs and she did so willingly, desperate to feel him.

When Newt released her nipple from his mouth and looked at her, his eyes wide and dilated with lust, he leaned forwards to bring their mouths together once more. For a few minutes, they merely kissed lazily, content and washed in the most pure happiness imaginable; it was blissful, lying here together entangled with each other, and with the knowledge that soon their family would be expanded – that they would, indeed, be a _family_.

“Just look at you,” He panted, pulling away suddenly. “You’re _pure heaven_.” He drew back to rest on his knees, dropping kisses to her bare stomach. “I love you so much, Tina…you are _everything_ to me, and I’m never going to let you forget it.”

“Oh, Newt…”

But he just pressed a hand to her abdomen, eyes glistening. “I love you, and I love _this_ – _our_ child… Merlin,” He chuckled tearfully. “You have no idea how much I _love_ our child already, Tina, how much I _adore_ them. I cannot wait to meet them…and it’s all because of you, Tina. _Thank you_ for giving this to me, for giving me this gift.”

Before she could respond, her husband had slipped a hand south to cup her mound; two long fingers slid through her wet heat, disappearing into her body. Tina cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips underneath him as her hands flew to grasp at the sheets. “Oh, oh, Newt, yes, _yes_!”

“You are _stunning_ ,” Newt breathed, and she noticed his other hand reaching to stroke his already-hard cock. “ _Merlin’s beard_ , Tina, just look at you…”

“Please, please, I can’t…I need…”

“What do you need, love?” Newt crooned, crooking his fingers inside of her. “Tell me what you need.”

She gave a strangled gasp and seemed to quiver underneath him. “ _You_ , Newt, I need _you_. I need you to make love to me, _please_!”

He nodded, breath catching in his chest as he removed his fingers from her and settled between her parted legs; her own breathing grew shallow at the feeling of the tip of his erection against her core. “I intend to – I intend to cherish you every day that I can, to make sure you _know_ how much I love and adore you.”

With that, he slowly pushed into her tight heat; immediately he groaned at the feeling of her around him, slick and yielding and _hot_. Tina moaned, clutching at his biceps and sinking her nails into his flesh.

“You feel so…” He inhaled sharply. “You feel _heavenly_ , Tina. _Perfect_.”

Newt pulled his hips back slowly, relishing in the glide of her silky walls around him; as he thrusted back into her, she gave a small whimper and tossed her head back against the pillows of their bed, body twisting and arching underneath him. He started to build a rhythm slowly, not wanting to push her too far too soon, gentle but strong enough to make his wife tremble beneath him.

“Newt,” She pleaded beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist to bring him deeper into herself. “Please, Newt…”

His thrusts picked up speed suddenly, and she mewled in pleasure; one arm twined around his neck, pulling him down for a fierce kiss, while her hand scrambled to find purchase on his back. It wouldn’t be too much longer until she was ready to come, he knew – and he wouldn’t be far behind, of course, thriving off of her pleasure as if it were his own. This act was so primal and intimate, so _natural_ , a connection between them that ran deeper than just physically but also to the soul; it made him feel almost-delirious, close to being overcome with love.

“ _My_ Tina,” Newt found himself rasping into the crook of her neck, tongue darting out from behind his teeth to taste at the salty sweat there. “ _Mine_ , all mine…” One hand drifted down to press against her stomach, hips faltering for just a moment. “And our child… _our_ baby.”

“I’m so close,” Tina keened, her toes curling. “Newt, please, I _need_ to finish, I _need_ it…”

Still maintaining a steady rhythm with his hips, he moved his hand from her belly and down through her moist curls to where they were connected; it took him mere seconds to find her clit and begin rubbing circles, his palm pressed against her pelvic bone and fingers rough. She cried out into the air, the sound going right through him, her entire body buzzing as it prepared for the release she so desperately craved.

“Newt… _fuck_ …”

He gave a particularly powerful thrust and she _shattered_ ; everything seemed to explode in and around her, her vision turning white as she shook with her climax. She clawed at him, digging her nails into his skin and pulling him over herself as she called out his name into the air.

Newt held her through it, slowing his movements so that she could recover; he was so close to the edge himself, his balls aching for the release it so desperately craved, but he merely held her through her powerful finish. He would have scratches across his body for a good few days – but he didn’t mind in the slightest, for he relished in each and every mark she left behind for him.

Finally, her body stopped shaking as she came down from her high; she was still entwined around him, clutching him to her body, and panting harshly. “Newt, please…” Her voice was weak. “Please finish for me…want to feel you finish.”

He groaned and picked up the pace of his hips once more; he wasn’t too far now, and her walls were still contracting around him – she was so impossibly tight as he sank deeper into her body, so yielding and ready. She seemed to realize this and bucked her hips to meet him, capturing his lips with her own and nipping.

“I love you,” He felt her mouth against him – and that was what became his final undoing, causing him to fall over the edge and into blissful oblivion.

Newt growled as he emptied himself into her body, the sound of her name being lost as he shouted into her skin and strained with his completion. He gripped the bedsheets beneath them so tightly that his knuckles turned white, a guttural groan tearing from his throat. Tina whimpered at the feeling of him spilling into her, hot and powerful jets that were so wonderfully familiar by now, and readily accepted him into her arms when he collapsed on top of her.

He was aware of her whispering lovingly into the shell of his ear as he came down, of her running her fingers through his hair and raking over his scalp; her heartbeat was relatively steady alongside his own erratic one, and yet they fit together like a beautiful song. His breathing started to slow down as the minutes passed, energy gradually returning to him bit by bit; as soon as he was able, he gently pulled away from her, trying not to smile at the hiss she gave in protest as he slipped out of her body, and falling to the side.

“I love you,” Newt found himself murmuring, pleased when she pressed herself against his side; her fingers started to trace along the lines of his scars and the dotted pattern of his freckles, marking a trail that only she seemed to be able to see. “Forever and always.”

Tina pressed the lightest of kisses to his chest, the faintest of smiles lighting up her face. “I know. I love you too – I always will.”

The way he looked at her could only be described as pure adoration, as if seeing her for the first time. “Oh, my love,” He muttered, reaching to link their fingers together. “You are going to be the most wonderful mother to our child…you are so beautiful and strong. I am grateful, Tina; I am the luckiest man alive.”

She seemed to be close to tears again as she squeezed his hand in her own. “I know, I know…I’m so _happy_.”

“It’s incredible,” He whispered to her, bringing their joined hands over her stomach. It would be months before it would be swollen and round, but that hardly seemed to matter. “All that you’ve given me, and you still manage to keep giving…” He paused, and when he spoke again his voice was close to breaking. “I’m going to be a _father_ – we’re having a _baby_.”

“Yeah,” Tina agreed softly, the smallest of laughs bubbling up into her chest and threatening to escape. “ _Our_ baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @newt-loves-tina
> 
> Like what I post? Why don't you check out [my Ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)?


End file.
